MBMG Core PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Molecular Biology/Molecular Genetics (MBMG) Core has served the NYORC obesity research community for the past 4 cycles of this grant. The MBMG Core provides critical research support for obesity-related clinical and basic research activities in the area of molecular genetics, bioinformatics, and model organism characterization. The services are widely used and have increased productivity of NORC investigators, while curtailing costs and facilitating access to advanced genomics technologies. The primary objective of this Core is to assist investigators to apply the tools and technologies of molecular genetics and genomics to elucidate the molecular-genetic bases for the pathogenesis and medical/physiological co-morbidities of obesity. The Specific Aims of the MBMG Core are: 1) To facilitate the application of molecular genetics to problems of obesity by providing expert consultation on both study design and applicable molecular biological techniques; 2) To provide standard laboratory services to young investigators and those without formal labs for studies related to obesity; 3) To develop and make available new cutting edge research tools and reagents. To these ends, the MBMG Core offers, among others, consultation and services, including gene expression, DNA extraction, genotyping, DNA and RNA sequencing, bacterial phylogenetic characterization by 16s rRNA, mouse transgenics, stem cell derivation and differentiation, and genome editing with CRISPR Cas9, analytic tools related to these techniques. Core services are of 3 basic types: (i) On-site Direct Services. (ii) Consultative-Collaborative with Institutional Cores. (iii) Consultative-Referral. To gain access to cutting-edge technologies, avoid duplication and to maximally leverage our resources, we collaborate extensively with other local Core facilities and laboratories. Core personnel provide assistance ranging from study design to execution of studies and data interpretation. We particularly emphasize service to young investigators and holders of P&F grants. The Core has been active in developing new research tools and reagents, and has played an essential role in establishing iPS cell technology for our community. Our R&D activities are focused on developing new tools and reagents for brain research and genetic manipulations in cells and model animals. The MBMG Core has been a nexus for intellectual exchange and collaboration, and an important training venue for students, fellows and young faculty. During the past cycle, the Core responded to >3,000 service requests from 34 NORC users supported by 49 grants, in addition to 11 non-ORC members. These services helped investigators generate 35 new grants and 147 publications.